Après la guerre, il y a des larmes puis le soleil
by Suzuka-san
Summary: La fin de la guerre n'est pas que synonyme de paix. Elle laisse parfois des blessures et cicatrices qui font mal. Deux porteuses de keyblade vont tirer ce malheureux constat, jusqu'à ce que l'espoir et le soleil repeignent à nouveau leur vie / Song-fic - Shojo-aï
1. Ne viens pas

**Titre** : Après la guerre, il y a des larmes puis le soleil

**Rating** : R-16 (dans l'ensemble, il n'y a rien qui puisse corrompre l'innocence des jeunes. Une grande partie de la fic peut-être classé R-13, mais justement pour certaines petites scènes, je préfère la mettre en rating M)

**Genre** : Romance / Drame / Shojo-aï / Song-fic

**Résumé** : La fin de la guerre n'est pas que synonyme de paix. Elle laisse parfois des blessures et cicatrices qui font mal. Deux porteuses de keyblade vont tirer ce malheureux constat, jusqu'à ce que l'espoir et le soleil repeignent à nouveau leur vie.

**Crédit** : Les personnages et l'univers de Kingdom Hearts ne m'appartiennent pas. Il sont la propriété de Tetsuya Nomura, Squarenix et Disney

**Note de l'auteure 1** : Cette fic est un two-shot (je poste le premier chapitre maintenant et le second dans quelques jours). Dans chaque chapitre, le narrateur est différent (Kairi pour le premier, Aqua pour le second). C'est certes une song-fic, mais la chanson est plus là pour donner l'ambiance et surtout montrer les sentiments des principaux protagonistes. Vous n'êtes pas concrètement obligés de les écouter (au cas où, vous pouvez les écouter gratuitement sur You tube)

**Note de l'auteure 2** : Cette fic se passent après KHIII, soit après la bataille finale contre Xehanort. Certaines déductions quant aux derniers combats sont donc de mon invention et apparaîtront principalement dans le second chapitre (le jeu est encore loin d'être dans nos mains… Mais il faut du temps pour faire un bon jeu).

**Note de l'auteure 3** : Pour les amateurs, le shojo-aï ne sera présent que dans le second chapitre. On a aussi un petit Yaoi en arrière plan (mais important quand même).

La musique de ce premier chapitre est Ne viens pas de Roch Voisine

Bonne lecture

\**~ **/

_**Ne viens pas**_

Les nuages gris de cette journée m'accompagnent dans ma mélancolie. Assise sur l'arbre paopu, je balance mes pieds et regarde les vagues s'écraser contre la roche, ne cachant nullement mon air morne. L'île était déserte par ce temps. C'est avec la garantie que je m'y retrouverai seule que je m'y suis rendue. Pourtant, j'entends des pas derrière moi. C'est toi, je le sais, mais je n'esquisse pas le moindre mouvement pour me retourner. Je veux que tu comprennes combien tu m'as blessée, combien ton inattention va te coûter chère :

« Kairi… »

Ta voix triste et remplie de remords suffit à ébranler ma détermination. Mes membres se mettent à trembler. Je ravale ma salive et concentre mon regard sur l'horizon, mais tes paroles atteignent de nouveau mes oreilles avant de dégringoler directement vers mon cœur :

« Je suis désolé »

Et par ces simples mots, je savais que je te laisserai une place sur cet arbre.

Encore, je cède à mes sentiments pour toi.

_Ne viens pas_  
_Réveiller ma mémoire_  
_Dire que tout se répare_  
_Qu'il faut savoir pardonner_  
_Ne viens pas_  
_Faire basculer ma vie, toi qui l'as affaiblie_  
_Sans coeur et sans merci_

Je ne quitte pas mon tronc, c'est toi qui me rejoins, t'asseyant le plus naturellement du monde à côté de moi, à un mètre de distance comme tu le faisais avant. Une poussée de nostalgie envahit alors mon cœur. Je nous revoie, toi, moi et Riku, assis sur ce même arbre, à élaborer des plans pour échapper à la vie monotone de cette île. Pourquoi ai-je décidé de m'isoler en ce lieu porteur de tant de souvenirs de nous trois ?

Ce minuscule îlot, réputé pour son romantisme, est synonyme de tant de promesses. Comme celle de partir ensemble explorer les autres mondes, autrefois, il y a si longtemps…

Mensonge !

Je ne suis finalement jamais partie l'aventure, n'importe laquelle que ce soit. Malgré toute ma bonne volonté, Riku et toi avez finalement jugé qu'il valait mieux que je reste en arrière, car j'étais trop inexpérimentée. Même après un entraînement acharné auprès de Maître Yen Sid et de Lea, je n'étais pas de taille face aux chercheurs des ténèbres de Xehanort. J'étais un poids, la faible fille, tout juste bonne à rester en arrière et vous encourager puis vous féliciter.

J'étais pourtant si déterminée, motivée, consciente des dangers, prête à me sacrifier pour mettre fin à cette menace qui durait de puis des années. J'étais même prête à te servir de bouclier à n'importe quel moment. Je voulais briller à mon tour. Pour toi, pour te prouver que j'étais assez forte et que tu pouvais parfois te reposer sur mes épaules. Je voulais être réellement utile, et non pas rester dans votre ombre. Dis comme ça, cela parait très ironique, mais c'est vraiment ce qui s'est passé. Tu n'as fait que m'enfoncer vers le bas, te servant de ma tête comme un trampoline pour t'aider à rebondir. J'aurais pu me satisfaire d'avoir été ton soutien, ta courte échelle, un maillon indispensable, mais alors que je restais au bas des marches à te regarder courir vers la victoire, toi tu grimpais, et tu n'étais pas seul à avancer.

A tes côtés se tenait Riku, celui qui te vola à moi.

Mon erreur se trouve là, à moins qu'elle ne date d'encore avant.

Je me souviens, à mon arrivée surprenante dans ce monde, Riku s'est, au départ, montré méfiant. Mais toi, tu m'as d'emblée adoptée en me proposant de venir jouer avec vous. C'est toi-même qui m'as dévoilée votre projet secret de quitter cette île un jour, ce qui t'as valu un regard noir de notre aîné. Après tout, c'était votre secret à tous les deux. J'étais une intruse, je n'avais pas en faire partie, mais je le fus quand même, car tu avais pris ma défense en disant : « _Elle est notre amie, alors on ne doit pas avoir de secret_ ». Ce à quoi Riku, pour une fois vaincu, avait répliqué « _Une fille, c'est bien utile dans un voyage pour les corvées ménagères_ ».

Tout le monde parlait d'une rivalité entre toi et Riku, mais les vrais rivaux, c'était moi et cette tête d'argentée prétentieux qui nous disputions ta précieuse sympathie. Toi, tu souriais sans cesse, ne te rendant même pas compte que tu étais au cœur de nos querelles.

C'est tout toi, gentil, naïf, pacifique. C'est la première raison pour laquelle je t'ai aimé.

Je m'en suis rendue compte bien jeune, et je me persuade chaque jour que toi aussi tu m'aimais… Autrefois. Oui tu m'aimais, je n'en doute pas. Autant tu agissais naturellement avec Riku, autant tu restais dans la réserve avec moi, esquivant les questions douteuses, rougissant aux allusions mesquines des autres. J'aurais pu garder la meilleure place dans ton cœur. J'avais de nombreux avantages, dont celui d'être une fille, principalement. Sans doute ai-je trop compté sur cette simple chose, j'aurais dû me méfier. Ton cœur n'est pas comme les autres.

Tes sentiments ont évolué au décours de nos aventures. Tu aimes aider Sora, tu es comme ça, tu ne laisses jamais un cœur dans la détresse. Riku avait plus besoin de toi que moi. Il avait sombré, et toi tout naturellement, tu t'es senti coupable de n'avoir pu l'aider. Tu t'es même persuadé d'avoir attiser ses ténèbres en le délaissant quelque peu depuis mon arrivée sur l'île, puis en héritant à sa place de la keyblade.

Tu as développé une sorte d'obligation envers lui. Ta culpabilité et ton obsession de réparer de tes fautes ont transformé ton amitié fusionnelle en amour passionnel. Peut-être que ça aurait été différent si toi et moi étions restés ensemble, au lieu de t'attendre bêtement sur les _Îles du destin_.

Je t'aimais, et pourtant je n'ai rien fait pour te garder près de moi. J'ai eu la prétention de croire que tu m'aimerais toujours malgré les épreuves et la distance. Involontairement, j'ai creusé ma propre tombe.

_Ne viens pas, si tu n'as pas choisi_  
_S'il reste à tes silences encore un peu de lui_  
_Ne viens pas, si c'est pour t'endormir_  
_En essayant à chaque nuit de repartir_

Pourquoi ai-je choisi de me réfugier ici, porteurs de souvenirs à la fois si doux et si amers ? Je me souviens, c'est ici même que tu m'as embrassée pour la première fois, que tu as enfin fait la déclaration que j'attendais depuis des années et que je n'espérais plus. Tu m'avais juré que tu m'aimais et que tu envisageais une relation sérieuse avec moi.

Mensonges !

C'était il y a trois mois déjà. J'ai été surprise de cet aveu avant d'assimiler rapidement les derniers évènements. J'avais cru comprendre que, dernièrement, ta relation ave Riku était devenue quelque peu compliquée. Mais si je ne m'attendais pas à ce que notre aîné rompe définitivement votre relation. Comment pouvait-on te quitter, Sora ? Cela me paraissait tout bonnement impensable ! Ce serait comme refuser le grand prix d'une loterie. Malgré tes défauts, tu es tout ce qu'on peut espérer de mieux comme compagnon.

Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond, mais j'ai laissé de côté ma logique et j'ai accepté ta demande. Parce que je t'aimais et qu'une occasion pareille ne se représenterait peut-être pas. Après des années d'attente et des déceptions, la chance me souriait enfin. J'étais aux anges. L'homme de ma vie, celui j'aimais depuis toujours, m'avouait son amour, me complimentait, énumérait tout ce qu'il aimait chez moi, me faisait des promesses digne d'un prince. Je t'ai écouté et cru, parce que je t'aimais, même si ces éloges sonnaient faux. Ca ne te ressemble pas, Sora, de bonder les autres de compliments. Tu te contentes habituellement d'un simple « _Nous sommes amis_ », ou bien d'un « _Je t'aime_ », sans te justifier d'avantage. Est-ce toi que tu voulais convaincre, à travers toutes ces bonnes paroles, que tu avais finalement fait le bon choix ?

Je l'ai remarqué dès le départ. Je savais que cet aveu n'était pas sincère. Mais quand tu m'as embrassée, c'est comme un volcan qui s'alluma en moi. Je n'en ai que davantage compris que je t'aimais et que je voulais te garder, même si mon sentiment n'était pas pleinement partagé. J'ai savouré le contact de tes lèvres, ne pouvant plus m'en passer, jurant intérieurement de tout imaginer pour te faire oublier notre aîné. Je te retenais pour prolonger notre première étreinte. Celle qui devait être le début d'une belle histoire dont rêve toutes les filles, mais qui finalement ne fut qu'un énorme fiasco.

J'ai pourtant fait des efforts pour ignorer cette tristesse dans ta voix, et surtout l'odeur de Riku qui traînait encore sur tes vêtements. J'ai fermé les yeux sur tellement de chose, par amour pour toi, pour sauver notre relation qui ne tenait que sur un support très bancale. J'ai rempli tes silences d'anecdotes inutiles, j'ai étouffé tes appels nocturnes avec un oreiller. J'ai tout donné de mon être, jusqu'à mon corps que je souhaitais pourtant garder chaste encore longtemps. Je n'étais pas prête à ça, mais toi tu en avais envie. Alors je t'ai cédée, par amour pour toi. J'ai tu ma douleur, j'ai même simulé pour que tu te sentes satisfait, et j'ai pris des initiatives qui m'ont presque dégoûtées du corps masculin.

J'ai menti en affirmant que j'aimais m'unir avec toi. Toi, tu semblais prendre ton pied, mais bien vite j'ai remarqué que mon corps de femme ne t'excitait plus, et tu passais directement au final, me préparant à peine à te recevoir. Tu me regardais à peine pendant l'acte, cela me permettait de laisser échapper quelques grimaces.

Alors que je commençais enfin à m'habituer à cette besogne, tu as fait s'écrouler, en plein acte, le peu d'équilibre du pilier de notre relation. Juste quelques mots pendant l'amour qui ont coupé court à mon désir de t'avoir pour l'éternité.

Je te sens gesticuler à côté de moi, puis tes lèvres bougent, brisant ainsi le lourd silence qui s'est installé entre nous :

« Je te jure que je ne l'ai pas fait exprès. C'est sorti comme ça, je n'ai pas réfléchi… Enfin, je te jure qu'il n'y a plus rien entre lui et moi. C'est fini, c'est toi que j'aime maintenant Kairi, toi seule. »

Ne cherche pas des fausses excuses avec cet air désolé. Alors que ce n'est pas ce que tu penses réellement.

Je ne bouge pas, je ne dis rien, ne te regarde pas, cela m'influencerait. Mais tes paroles m'ébranlent. J'hésite, que devrais-je faire ? J'essaie de réfléchir, mais ta présence me déconcentre. Flûte, je n'aurais pas dû venir ici, il n'y avait aucun doute que tu saches où me trouver… Mais au fond, peut-être que je l'ai fait exprès. Malgré mon envie de solitude, je ne nie pas que j'attendais ta venue. Je suis triste, c'est toi qui m'as peinée, mais pour autant tu restes un élément vital à ma survie.

En dépit de ce que s'est passé, en moi résidait une once d'espoir. Je t'ai attendu, espérant que, comme toujours, tes excuses, tes mots doux puis tes baisers allaient me convaincre encore une fois, me rappeler combien je t'aime bien trop pour envisager de rompre notre relation, même si elle est immorale…

Mais pas cette fois

Je n'y arrive pas. Tes regrets ne me touchent pas. La blessure est cette fois trop profonde, trop infectée, et elle va me tuer lentement si nous continuons à nous mentir ainsi. Le moins douloureux pour moi est encore que ce soit moi qui mette un terme à tout ça. J'agis égoïstement sans doute, mais ça fait trop mal. Vous aviez raison Riku et toi, je ne suis pas assez forte.

_Ne viens pas_  
_Remuer ciel et terre_  
_Jurer qu'il t'indiffère_  
_Si tu n'es pas sûre de toi_

_Ne viens pas_  
_Ou tu vas me tuer_  
_Tu as beau le jurer_  
_As-tu vraiment changé ?_

Je te regarde, tes yeux bleus reflètent l'anxiété. Tu attends ma réponse. Que tu es beau, même ainsi. Je t'aime quelque soit ton expression. Je t'aime tellement que je crois que je pourrais en mourir de chagrin si tu me quittais. Mon cœur de lumière me le permettrait-il ? Est-ce lui qui me pousse à toujours espérer que demain sera meilleur ?

J'espère, mais je regrette en même temps. Il semble tellement loin ce temps où tu étais juste un adolescent simple et heureux, qui parlait beaucoup et réfléchissait peu. Maintenant, tu es devenu laconique, encore quelque chose d'anormal. Est-ce si dur d'avoir une simple conversation avec moi ?

Et pourquoi n'es-tu plus capable de sourire bêtement sans raison comme avant ? Penses-tu à lui en cet instant ? Et tous les moments que nous avons passés ensemble, me regardais-tu vraiment ? Etais-tu réellement heureux de passer tout ce temps avec moi ?

Au final je ne te demande rien, car je connais les réponses. Longtemps, je les ai ignorés, mais aujourd'hui je ne peux plus. La goutte d'eau a débordé le vase, on ne peut plus faire marche arrière.

Une seule question a un jour traversé mes lèvres. J'avais besoin de savoir pourquoi vous aviez rompu Riku et toi ? Curiosité, ou bien trouverais-je là une nouvelle raison de me persuader que tu m'as choisie parce que tu m'aimes, et non par dépit.

Dès qu'il s'agissait de notre aîné, tu parlais sans t'arrêter, avec un regard passionné que tu ne m'as jamais accordé. Ou peut-être autrefois, mais plus maintenant.

Tu m'as avouée que Riku t'avait largué après trois mois de relation parce qu'il assumait mal le regard des autres, et surtout de sa famille homophobe. Ses parents vous avaient surpris dans une position douteuse, et il a fallu bon nombre d'explications pour écarter le malentendu qui n'en était bien sûr pas un. Tout avait été orchestré et inventé par Riku, apparemment très doué pour mentir. Vous vous étiez disputé après ça. Tu en voulais à Riku de ne pas assumer. Tu en avais assez de te cacher, et tu avais même pensé que Riku te mentait à toi, question sentiments. Il t'avait giflé, blessé dans son orgueil, et après un long dialogue de sourd, Riku avait décrété qu'il te valait mieux vous séparer car votre relation était bien trop compliquée.

Je m'en souviens, à la fin de cette histoire, tes yeux se sont embués de larmes puis tu as quitté prestement ma chambre. Je ne t'ai pas poursuivi, car je savais que le souvenir de Riku te donnait envie de pleurer mais que tu ne voulais pas le faire devant moi par peur de te trahir, et aussi de me vexer.

J'ai pleuré moi aussi. Ca ne faisait qu'un mois, et c'était déjà le début de la fin.

_Ne viens pas, si tu n'as pas choisi_  
_S'il reste à tes absences encore un peu de lui_  
_Ne viens pas, si c'est pour t'endormir_  
_En essayant à chaque nuit de repartir_

Par la suite, nous n'avons plus parlé de notre ami quand nous étions ensemble, évitant soigneusement le sujet. A bien y réfléchir, j'avais été bien maladroite de poser cette question. Qu'en serait-il si les rôles s'inversaient, si toi tu me quittais et que j'allais me réfugier dans les bras d'un autre. Est-ce que j'accepterais qu'il me demande des détails sur une relation dont je souffre encore de sa finalité ? Quelle idiote je fais !

Nos conversations se limitaient aux cours du lycée et à la météo, des dialogues basiques et dénués d'intérêt que j'étais obligée d'animer pour deux, car toi il fallait un tsunami pour te faire arracher une syllabe. Tu ne parlais que pour m'appeler, dire mon nom avec douceur.

Kairi Kairi Kairi Kairi Kairi…

J'ai souvent eu envie de me boucher les oreilles. Mon propre nom me faisait horreur, car le prononcer avec une fausse intonation amoureuse te rendait chaque jour plus triste. Je n'étais pas celle qu'il te fallait, celle que tu voulais. Je le savais, mais je surmontais tous tes mensonges, parce que je t'aimais plus que tout.

Je t'aime, oh oui que je t'aime. Si les filles de notre école n'en ont que pour Riku, plus grand, mieux bâti, plus calme et intelligent avec son air mystique et ténébreux, moi j'ai toujours préféré ton sourire lumineux qui a mis du soleil dans ma pauvre petite tête d'amnésique. Et tu n'es pas convaincu, sache que je n'ai jamais pu t'oublier complètement même lorsque tes souvenirs ont été dispersés par Naminé. Mon coeur savait qu'il y avait un jeune garçon que j'adorais.

Pour toi j'ai traversé des couloirs obscurs, j'ai affronté des dangers alors que je ne savais même pas me défendre. Parce que je t'aimais et que je voulais absolument te revoir. Quel accueil chaleureux tu m'as réservée ! Rien à voir avec Riku pour qui tu as carrément pleuré. J'aurais dû être jalouse, mais la jalousie appartient aux ténèbres et n'a pas de place dans mon cœur de lumière.

Que je déteste mon cœur empli de lumière, soit disant un don. Fait-il de moi une fille inintéressante, sans caractère ? Il peut briller autant que tu le souhaites, tu as préféré t'enticher des ténèbres qui valsaient chez Riku. A bien regarder, vous formez un beau mélange tous les deux, vous vous complétez bien. Alors que nous, nous ne faisons que briller tellement fort que ç'en est aveuglant.

Peut-être que si j'avais su t'aimer encore plus, te le prouver, te le dire, te gâter autant que toi. C'est toi qui menais les opérations, qui décidais quand nous embrasser ou faire l'amour. Je n'ai fait que me laisser bercer par tes bras comme une princesse. Encore là, je vois que tu tiens dans tes mains un bouquet de fleurs. Tu cherches à te faire pardonner. Comme toujours, tu te sens le seul fautif de notre fiasco, alors que j'ai peut-être aussi ma part de responsabilité. J'imagine que c'était très différent de ta relation avec Riku.

Riku, ce nom ne peut traverser mon esprit sans que je ne pense à nouveau à cette seconde qui a ébranlé mon cœur d'un telle force que j'en viens à ne plus vouloir lutter pour te garder. Oui, je revois très bien cette scène qui n'est pas prête de me quitter : toi sur moi, tes yeux fermés, ton souffle saccadé, tes coup de reins qui me brûlent mon intimité. Moi, m'accrochant à tes épaules, me mordant la langue, priant intérieurement pour que ce supplice cesse au plus vite. Malgré le préservatif quelque peu lubrifié, l'acte me fait plus mal que d'habitude. Que s'est-il passé pour que cette fois-là soit des plus catastrophiques ? Ah oui, nous avions vu Riku en train de batifoler avec Linoa, la nouvelle au lycée, et il semblait prendre du plaisir à la taquiner de façon quelque peu osée. Toi et moi étions restés figés face à ce spectacle. Ta main dans la mienne s'est serrée puis tu m'as emmenée prestement chez toi, tirant sur mon bras avec une sauvagerie peu commune chez toi.

A peine la porte de ta chambre fermée, tu as été pris d'un soudaine envie. Tu m'as poussée sur ton lit, m'a répétée encore et encore que tu m'aimais et que tu avais envie de moi. J'étais surprise, nous n'avions jamais fait ça en pleine journée. Tu ressemblais à une bête en chaleur, me faisant presque peur.

Je t'ai laissé me baisser ma culotte, relever ma jupe et me pénétrer avec force sans prendre le temps de me déshabiller, encore moins de me préparer. Riku était la cause de tout ça, à n'en pas douter. Probablement que tu cherchais à oublier cette horrible scène. Si je t'aimais vraiment, j'aurais dû comprendre et te laisser faire. Mais j'avais trop mal, je voulais que ça cesse. Encore une fois j'ai fait preuve de faiblesse.

Il fallait que je t'excite un peu pour accélérer les choses. Je n'avais pas l'habitude, je me suis juste contentée de passer mes mains sous le tee-shirt de ton uniforme pour caresser ta poitrine et pincer tes perles de chair apparemment très sensibles. Ta réaction fut presque immédiate. Tu as rejeté ta tête en arrière et presque hurlé tout en te libérant :

« Riku, Riku je t'aime. »

Je suis restée figée d'horreur. Ce fut comme si on venait de m'empoigner le coeur. Lorsque tu réalisas ta bévue quelques secondes ensuite et que tu remarquas mon visage choqué, tu pris immédiatement un air gêné, bégayant, ne sachant que dire pour te rattraper :

« Euh… Kairi… »

Je n'ai pas attendu tes explications. Je me suis levée prestement, renfilant mon sous-vêtement à la hâte avant de partir en courant.

_Je fais ce que je peux pour m'en sortir_  
_Je confonds la haine et l'amour a force de souffrir_  
_je ne pourrai pas oublier le mal que tu m'a fait_  
_Si ton amour se déguise_  
_Tôt ou tard je le saurai_

Ton cri fut comme le gong sonnant la fin de notre relation. C'était décidé et rien n'y changerait. Ni tes fleurs, ni tes excuses, ni mon amour débordant pour toi. Ce n'est ni ta faute, ni la mienne, ni celle de Riku. Nous sommes justes victimes de ce coeur qui décide pour nous.

Je sais pourtant que derrière tes mensonges, tu as fait des efforts pour essayer de m'aimer et sauver notre relation. Tu as pris sur toi pour ne pas fondre en larmes chaque fois que l'on évoquait Riku. Tu m'as fait tant de cadeaux. Tu m'observais longuement pour te convaincre que j'étais belle et que tu avais de la chance de m'avoir. Tu évoquais souvent le passé pour te rappeler l'époque où tu m'aimais. Tu me répétais tous les jours « Je t'aime », pour te convaincre que c'était vrai… Mais ça n'a pas suffit. Malgré toute ta bonne volonté, tu n'as jamais réussi à m'aimer comme tu aimes Riku. Il faut se rendre à l'évidence, j'ai perdu la bataille :

« Kairi, je t'aime vraiment tu sais » dis-tu encore.

Je n'en doute pas. Tu m'aimes comme une sœur de cœur, mais ça s'arrête là. Entre nous, il n'y a pas de place pour une relation amoureuse. Il faut que cela cesse :

« Finissons-en, Sora. »

Pour nos derniers instants, c'est moi qui dirigerais les opérations. Je prends tes fleurs d'une main et ton poignet de l'autre, te traînent jusque chez notre aîné, toquant avant même que tu ne protestes. C'est Riku lui-même qui ouvre, l'air surpris de nous voir. Il arbore une tenue décontractée, voire un peu négligée. Ses cheveux ont poussé, sa frange cache ses yeux turquoise, comme durant cette année où il luttait seul contre les ténèbres de son cœur. On jurerait qu'il ne prend pas bien soin de lui.

Il me regarde en premier. Je lui lance un regard non pas haineux, mais pas amical non plus, puis son regard devit sur toi resté en retrait, la tête basse. Son visage se crispe, l'état critique du châtain aux épis semble le faire réagir :

« Que se passe-t-il ? Qu'arrive-t-il à Sora ? »

Ses yeux, pourtant à moitié cachés, me donnent la réponse que j'attendais. J'avais besoin de la confirmation que Riku lui aussi t'aime éperdument et lutte contre ce sentiment à sa manière. En les ignorant et en fricotant avec des filles, mais tout comme toi il ne peut se défaire de ce sentiment qui dévore son cœur. Si je ne fais rien, toi comme lui sombreraient dans les ténèbres, et je resterais seule avec un fort sentiment d'inutilité.

Je tiens toujours ton poignet, toi tu restes muet. Tant mieux dans un sens, ça me facilite la tâche. Entendre ta voix me ferait hésiter. Je n'en donne pas l'air, mais ça me coûte énormément de faire ça. Je t'aime encore malgré tout.

Je te tire subitement et te pousse sans ménagement dans les bras de Riku qui te réceptionne sans comprendre. Immédiatement, lorsque tu entres à son contact, tu scelles tes bras autour de la taille de notre aîné, et tu étouffes un sanglot dans sa poitrine.

Je le savais, mais les larmes me montent quand même aux yeux. Je recule doucement d'un pas, puis un autre, avant de lâcher :

« Soyez heureux »

Puis je pars en courant, sourde à l'appel de Riku. Que me veut-il ? Je t'ai ramené à lui et ça ne lui suffit pas ?

Je cours sans m'arrêter jusqu'à la plage où je m'agenouille sur le sable, en sueur et le souffle court. Je prends quelques minutes pour récupérer de cette course avant de remarquer que je tiens toujours dans ma main gauche les fleurs que tu m'avais cueillies afin que l'on puisse se réconcilier.

Mes larmes redoublent. A quoi bon les garder puisque je viens de te perdre ?

Je sers le bouquet contre moi, pleurant de plus belle, regardant l'eau, songeant à me noyer. Mais le suicide n'est que ténèbre, et moi je suis censée rester lumineuse, continuer à vivre et à sourire, parce que je suis une princesse de cœur, même si ce dernier vient d'être entièrement déchiqueté. Quel destin maudit que celui de rester éternellement dans la lumière sans jamais avoir de répit, de droit de souffrir, d'envie d'abonner et d'en finir.

J'envois valser les fleurs qui atterrissent dans l'eau puis reviennent sur la plage, éparpillées par les vagues.

_Ne viens pas, si tu n'as pas choisis_  
_S'il te reste une seule chance d'avoir besoin de lui_  
_Ne viens pas, si c'est pour me mentir_  
_En essayant à chaque nuit de repartir_

Je regarde mes mains aux doigts fins, mes bras au duvet doux, mes jambes blanches et imberbes. Je touche ma poitrine et ma taille svelte. J'entends tous ces gens me dire combien j'ai de la chance d'être aussi jolie. Ca n'a pourtant pas suffit à garder le garçon que j'aime.

Je rechigne cette apparence de jolie poupée, comme certains aiment m'appeler. A croire que c'est là ma seule qualité. Mais elle ne m'a servi à rien, car comme toute poupée, on finit par s'en lasser et la jeter.

_Ne viens pas_  
_Si un jour tu devais repartir_

Je m'assis sur la dune, les jambes repliées et la tête sur mes genoux, me remémorant ces jours heureux où toi et moi sommes sortis ensembles. Heureux pour moi bien sûr. Pourquoi m'as-tu choisie immédiatement après ta rupture avec Riku ? Parce que tu savais combien je t'aimais, et tu as sincèrement voulu me rendre heureuse, te trouver un autre objectif pour continuer à avancer. Tu as fait de ton mieux, je t'en suis reconnaissante.

Tout n'est pas si noir dans notre relation. Grâce à elle, j'ai pu comprendre l'ampleur de tes sentiments pour Riku et te pousser à nouveau dans ses bras. Peut-être que ça n'aurait pas été le cas si nous n'étions pas sortis ensemble. Certes, ça a mis du temps. Tu étais sur le point de sombrer, mais il faut des fois reculer pour mieux sauter.

Et moi aussi. Mon moral est actuellement eu plus bas, cela signifie que je ne peux qu'aller mieux maintenant. Je dois juste me trouver une nouvelle raison de vivre.

Je relève mes yeux rougis vers la mer, puis je tends mon bras pour invoquer ma keyblade _Appel du Destin_ avant de la pointer vers l'horizon. Malgré mon pouvoir, j'ai été faible et placée encore une fois au second plan. Je n'ai jamais réellement pu prouver ma valeur, briller aux yeux de quelqu'un. Peut-être que derrière les vagues et les écumes se cache un destin joyeux, où l'on me regarderait non pas pour mon apparence ou mon cœur de lumière, mais pour ma vaillance, ma volonté et ma combativité. Ce n'est sans doute pas pour rien si j'ai hérité de cette keyblade.

Un jour, je quitterai cette île, et j'irai chercher mon bonheur ailleurs.

L'espoir rejaillit en moi. Finalement, ce n'est pas si mal d'avoir un cœur empli de lumière.

\**~**/

**Note de l'auteure** : Merci d'avoir lu

J'espère que Sora et Kairi ne paraissent pas trop OOC. J'ai essayer de montrer combien Kairi aime Sora. Notre héros peut vous paraître un vrai s*****, mais j'ai voulu montrer qu'il a le cœur brisé, mais que malgré ça il a vraiment essayé d'aimer Kairi. L'un comme l'autre sont des personnages sensibles selon moi.


	2. Tu n'es plus là

**Note de l'auteure 1** : Je rappelle que, contrairement au premier chapitre, le narrateur dans celui-ci est Aqua. De même, cette fic se passe après la bataille contre Xehanort, donc après KHIII qui n'est pas encore dans nos mains. La bataille décrite et ses séquelles ne sont que des inventions de ma part.

**Note de l'auteur 2** : Quelques petits rappels (spoiler de la fin de Birth by sleep) :

* Pour ceux qui auraient vu la fin secrète de Birth by sleep, à sa mort, le coeur d'Eraqus se réfugie dans celui de Terra

* Aqua rencontre pour la première fois Kairi au Jardin Radieux, quand elle était enfant

* Le _Manoir Oblivion_ était à la base la _Contrée de départ_. C'est Aqua qui verrouille la serrure de la Contrée de départ et seule elle a le pouvoir de la déverrouiller, toute autre personne sera plongée dans l'oubli.

* Dans ce chapitre, je parle très brièvement d'une double Keyblade. Ce n'est nullement la X-blade, je pense plus à la keyblade que l'on peut voir dans l'altération du réel d'Illusiopolis, dans le jeu sur la 3DS.

* Les âges que je mets en avant dans ce chapitre sont des suppositions de ma part puisque nous ne connaissons pas les âges du trio de BBS.

**Note de l'auteure 3** : Encore une fois, les pensées des personnages et les noms des mondes sont en italiques

La chanson qui accompagne ce deuxième chapitre est _Tu n'es plus là_ de Amel Bent

\******/

_**Chapitre 2 : Tu n'es plus là**_

Comme tous les matins, les rayons du soleil de la _Contrée de Départ_ pénètrent ma chambre pour m'agresser la vue. Instinctivement, je remonte le drap au dessus de ma tête bleue pour me protéger de cette lumière trop aveuglante, bien décidée à ne pas la laisser me prendre ma dernière heure de sommeil.

Ma tête s'alourdit. Alors que je m'enfonce à nouveau lentement vers le monde de Morphée, je sens une grande main chaude se poser sur ma hanche puis dévaler jusque sur ma cuisse dénudée. Je frémis à cette caresse, poussant un long soupir de bien-être qui s'exacerbe lorsque deux lèvres viennent se poser délicatement dans ma nuque :

« Terra… »

Je me retourne pour t'enlacer et me serrer contre ton corps musclé et viril dont j'ai été privée durant des années lorsque j'étais enfermée dans le domaine des ténèbres. J'aime sentir ta chaleur, tes bras rassurants autour de ma taille, et poser ma tête sur ta poitrine pour y entendre les mélodieux battements de ton cœur, preuve que tu es de nouveau là, près de moi… Mais ce n'est que le vide que mes bras rencontrent. Un creux dans les draps, dans mon cœur, et le froid laissé par ton absence.

_Où est l'épaule sur laquelle j'me reposais ?_  
_La présence chaude que mon corps aimait serrer_  
_Où est passée la voix qui répondait à mes questions ?_  
_L'autre moitié de moi, sans qui j'perdais la raison_

Je me relève sur un coude et mets plusieurs minutes à m'adapter à la clarté. Je te cherche à tâtons, mais force est de constater que tu n'es pas là. Tu t'es levé ? Tu prends ta douche ? Tu t'échauffes déjà ? A moins que tu ne prépares le petit-déjeuner… Non, ce n'est pas ça, rien de tout cela…

Tu n'es plus là

Comme tous les matins, je me suis laissée bercer par des illusions issues de mes souvenirs. Je revois les derniers moments que nous avons passés ensemble. Je rêve que tu es là, que tu me parles, me promets de ne plus sombrer et de rester auprès de moi pour toujours. Tu dis que tu m'aimes, que je suis ta lumière, celle qui t'a permis de lutter. Tu t'excuses aussi de m'avoir laissée errer dans les ténèbres pendant des années, et moi je coupe ton long monologue en posant mon index sur sa bouche avant de le remplacer par mes lèvres. Chaque baiser est pour toi une preuve que je ne t'en veux pas, et c'est le cas. Je t'aime trop pour cela et je ne veux pas passer ma vie à regretter. Je souhaite maintenant ranger ce sombre passé dans un tiroir de nos souvenirs, et me tourner vers un avenir où nous vivrons tous les trois, toi, Ven et moi, en prenant compte que nos erreurs passées et en rattrapant toutes ces années où nous avons été séparés… Mais cette existence-là n'a pas sa place dans le quotidien actuel, car la réalité est telle quelle est, aussi atroce soit-elle...

Tu n'es plus là

Je m'assieds sur le lit, replis mes jambes et pose ma tête sur mes genoux. J'ai besoin de déprimer en pensant à toi, un rituel quotidien, obligatoire comme pour laisser aller mes émotions avant de les enfermer jusqu'au soir. Je suis maître de la Keyblade, je suis celle qui veille sur le bon équilibre de la _Contrée de départ_, j'ai deux apprentis à charge. Je ne dois pas me laisser aller devant eux car je suis censée incarner la maîtrise parfaite de mon cœur. Mais c'est si dur des fois de ne pas sombrer dans le désespoir, encore moins quand votre subconscient vous rappelle sans cesse l'énorme perte laissée par la grande bataille, et qui vous a mutilé aussi bien votre cœur que votre esprit dans une plaie béante qui a bien du mal à cicatriser.

Pendant mes années d'errance dans les ténèbres et durant la bataille finale, à aucun moment je n'ai flanché. J'avais l'espoir d'un lendemain lumineux, sans doute est-ce ça qui m'a permis de tenir face aux rudes épreuves qui se sont mises sur ma route. J'ai combattu avec hargne, mais pour obtenir quoi ? Un lendemain sans toi.

J'ai bien sûr d'autres raisons de vivre, notamment une mission. Mais pour exister, j'ai besoin de penser à toi qui a disparu. Je me terre dans un passé plus que sombre au lieu d'avancer vers la lumière où se trouvent actuellement les autres, mes amis, mes frères d'armes. Mais quel intérêt de vivre en pleine lumière si tu n'es pas avec moi pour en savourer la douce chaleur ?

Je tends ma main vers le chevet à proximité et y attrape un vieux bijou jaune en forme d'étoile. Ton éclaireuse, celle que j'avais fabriquée pour qu'elle te porte bonheur. Son effet fut complètement l'inverse, mais je la garde car elle est mon dernier souvenir de toi. Chaque jour, elle trône dans ma chambre aux côtés de ma propre éclaireuse. L'une sur l'autre comme si elles cherchaient à s'étreindre et fusionner, comme nous le faisions autrefois. Maintenant c'est impossible. Ton corps n'est plu, tout comme ton cœur. Il ne reste de toi que ce porte-bonheur maudit et des souvenirs qui me torturent mais dont je ne pourrais me priver.

_Quand le jour me réveille_

_Et qu'il m'offre encore ses plus beaux éclats_  
_Le vide est le même, tu n'es plus là_  
_Dans le monde de mes sommeils_

_Je respire mais je sais que je n'vis pas_  
_Plus rien n'est pareil_  
_Quand tu n'es plus là_

Comment en sommes-nous arrivés là ? Tu es mort certes, mais avec les honneurs, la reconnaissance de notre maître que tu espérais tant. Ven, lui, n'a pas pleuré, car il était si content pour toi. Tu avais réalisé ton rêve, tu étais enfin passé maître, tu avais prouvé ta valeur. Moi aussi, j'étais si fière de toi. La volonté dont tu as fait preuve pendant la bataille finale fut la preuve irrévocable que ton cœur était fort. Et pourtant, aujourd'hui on parle toujours de Sora et Riku comme étant les vrais héros de cette longue bataille.

Il est vrai que c'est eux qui ont anéanti la plupart des réceptacles de Xehanort, en plus d'affaiblir celui-ci lors du combat final, mais beaucoup ont déjà oublié que notre ennemi a définitivement disparu grâce à ton sacrifice.

Les treize chercheurs des ténèbres, les réceptacles du cœur de Xehanort, tu en faisais parti. Ou du moins ton corps, celui que j'ai combattu puis sauvé auparavant, celui qui est devenu un simili avant de reprendre forme humaine à la mort de Xemnas et Ansem, et lors de la libération du Kingdom Hearts de l'Organisation XIII. Xehanort avait tord de croire que ton cœur avait été détruit par ses ténèbres. En toi résidait également notre maître Eraqus qui t'a protégé durant des années de l'influence néfaste de ce corps étranger. Tu as su te réveiller au moment opportun et reprendre ta place dans ce corps alors que nous te combattions, Ven et moi. Malgré la persistance de cette chevelure blanche et de ces yeux jaunes, tu étais bien le Terra que j'avais connu et aimé.

Tu étais l'un des derniers chercheurs des ténèbres, passé provisoirement du côté de la lumière. Tu nous as étreints, Ven et moi. J'ai immédiatement reconnu ta chaleur. Nous avions confiance en toi, mais toi tu restais distant, affirmant que le moindre contact avec les ténèbres pourrait permettre à Xehanort de reprendre le dessus. Par conséquent, tu préférais te tenir éloigné de nous.

Si Ven, bien que déçu, a respecté ton choix, moi je n'étais pas d'accord. Alors comme autrefois, je t'ai suivi et surveillé, mais cette fois tu t'en ais bien vite rendu compte. Au lieu de te mettre en colère, tu m'as gentiment taquinée en me disant que je n'avais pas changé, que j'étais toujours aussi attentionnée et inquiète envers mes proches. J'ai profité de cet instant pour te déclarer mon amour que je gardais pour moi depuis des années :

« Que veux-tu ? L'homme que j'aime réapparaît subitement, et tu crois que je vais le laisser repartir sans dire ? »

Tu n'as rien répondu mais tu as souri puis tu m'as embrassé le plus naturellement du monde, comme si tu le savais déjà. Des sans-cœur s'approchaient de nous, mais nous ne descellions pas nos lèvres pour autant. Ils avançaient, avançaient… avant de disparaître. Etait-ce le brasier qui menaçait de consumer mon corps qui les avait faits s'annihiler, ou bien la lumière de nos deux cœurs réunis. Qu'importe, je ne voulais plus me séparer de toi, rompre ce baiser que j'attendais depuis si longtemps. Plus je l'intensifiais, plus je te sentais te tendre, tant et si bien que c'est toi qui rompit le contact de nos lèvres, quelque peu gêné. J'ai ri bien maladroitement en devinant ton trouble, même si c'était fâcheux pour toi. Je n'arrivais plus à m'arrêter, à croire que je me libérais d'un poids contenu depuis des années. Au lieu de te vexer, tu m'as plaqué au sol avant de me chuchoter avec un ton malicieux :

« Je vais te donner une bonne raison de rire »

Sans retenu, tu me chatouillas les côtes, et je redoublais mon fou rire avant de retourner la situation pour t'attaquer à mon tour. Nous roulions sur le sol sur plusieurs mètres en riant comme au bon vieux temps puis, à bout de souffle, je me suis allongée sur toi et j'ai posé ma tête sur ton buste. Les tambourinements irréguliers laissaient fort à penser qu'il n'y avait pas qu'un seul cœur dans ta poitrine. Tandis que j'enfonçais encore plus mon oreille, tu as posé ta main dans ma chevelure avant de me dire :

« On n'est pas seuls, tu sais, dis-tu pour m'expliquer ce drôle de phénomène.

- Ce n'est pas Xehanort, c'est trop lumineux. Serait-ce le Maître ?

- Oui, le corps de maître Eraqus est mort, mais il a réussi à sauver son cœur qui s'est réfugié dans le mien. Il veille sur nous, il me parle des fois, comme maintenant.

- Et que dit-il ?

- _Terra, un peu d'action, t'as des spectateurs !_

- Tu déconnes ? avais-je demandé, imaginant peu notre sage maître émaner ce genre de propos.

- Si tu savais Aqua ! Notre maître n'a pas toujours été un bon vieux sage. Là, il est en train de protester parce que je le traite de vieux. »

J'ai ri une nouvelle fois avant de me redresser. Assise à califourchon sur tes hanches, j'ai enlevé mon haut, me montrant à moitié nue devant toi qui te cachas les yeux pour retenir ton trouble. Gloussant encore, j'ai pris tes mains dans les miennes avant de poser à nouveau mes lèvres sur les tiennes et de te dire, mes yeux braqués sur les tiens :

« Offrons au maître un sulfureux ballet.

- Ah non, pas question qu'il regarde ! »

Au final, tu as eu vite fait d'oublier notre maître pour t'unir avec moi dans notre seule et magique étreinte. Après l'acte, tu m'as caressée les cheveux avant de me dire :

« Quand toute cette histoire sera terminée, je t'épouserai. »

J'en ai encore ri, ne te prenant pas au sérieux, mais te croyant quand même. Après tout, nous avions l'avions l'âge. Bien que nous ayons gardé nos apparences d'il y a dix ans, nous avions respectivement vingt-sept et vingt-huit ans.

Je serrais mes bras autour de ton cou en signe de consentement. C'était comme une promesse d'avenir, comme si tu avais dit « _Nous nous aimerons encore_ ». Entre nous, il y avait peu de mots et encore moins de « _Je t'aime_ ». Un seul regard suffisait pour nous communiquer nos sentiments.

Après cela, tu as accepté de revenir passer un peu de temps avec Ven, surmontant tes craintes de sombrer. J'avais foi en toi, tu avais prouvé la force de ton cœur. C'est toi-même qui as combattu Braig qui ne cessait de nous narguer et nous rappeler ton côté naïf et trop influençable, sans oublier toutes ces années de souffrances par ta faute. Mais je m'en moquais, car au fond je sais que tu ne nous voulais pas de mal, que tu ne faisais que chercher une force suffisante pour tous nous protéger.

Malheureusement, lorsque nous avons fait face à Xehanort tel que nous le connaissions, il émanait de lui une puissance encore plus terrible qu'autrefois. La défaite de ses réceptacles avait fait rappeler à lui chaque partie de son cœur sectionné, ajoutée aux énergies négatives de chacun de ses élus. Il ne lui restait plus que Terra pour devenir complet et invincible, un être de ténèbres pures qui attaquerait les sept protecteurs de la lumière, en espérant que leur collision forge la X-blade. Il voulait faire revenir Kingdom Hearts et engendrer une nouvelle guerre des keyblade. Définitivement, cet homme était fou.

A cause de son influence, tu as perdu le contrôle, laissant de nouveau place à ce fragment de cœur ténébreux qui noircissait ton esprit tel un parasite. Bien que cela m'en coûtait, je t'ai combattu une nouvelle fois. J'étais dans une impasse. Si je te tuais, non seulement tu disparaîtrais mais en plus Xehanort récupérerait la partie manquante de son cœur. Mais si je te laissais en vie, c'est toi qui nous tuerais tous un à un. De plus, le pouvoir de notre ennemi en toi te permettrait d'ouvrir ton cœur pour rendre son fragment à son propriétaire. Que faire, n'était-il pas possible de te débarrasser de ce parasite sans te faire disparaître ?

Notre combat s'éternisait. Quelque chose clochait, tu me paraissais trop faible. Non, en réalité, tu retenais tes coups comme si tu luttais contre l'influence de ce cœur néfaste.

Alors que nos deux keyblade s'entrechoquaient et se défiaient, je t'entendis me parler directement dans ma tête :

« _Aqua, il y a peut-être une solution. Continue de me combattre, il faut gagner du temps_ »

Mais du temps pour quoi ? Tôt ou tard, toi et moi finirons par nous épuiser. J'ai compris où tu voulais en venir lorsque j'ai vu Sora et Riku combattre ensemble notre ennemi. La force fusionnée de leur cœur forgea une sorte de double keyblade qu'ils maniaient à deux et qui affaiblit considérablement le corps de Xehanort. Le vieil homme semblait vaincu mais ne le serait pas complètement tant que résiderait en toi un fragment de son cœur. Pour être sûr qu'il ne revienne jamais, il le fallait détruire jusqu'au dernier morceau.

Sans crier gare, tu as subitement abandonné notre combat pour te diriger vers les héros et le vieil homme affaibli :

« Riku, Sora »

Riku semblait déterminé, Sora affecté. Qu'aviez-vous en tête ? Les deux jeunes garçons nommés maîtres plantèrent simultanément leur keyblade redevenue simple dans ta poitrine et dans celle de Xehanort. Quatre cœurs se sont envolés, deux de lumière, deux de ténèbres, puis fusionnèrent avant de revenir dans ta poitrine, le corps du vieil homme disparaissant dans une fumée noire. Je comprenais à présent. Tu voulais annihiler Xehanort de l'intérieur, détruire ton corps et vos cœurs en même temps.

Tu voulais te sacrifier

Je me souviens que tu avais fait une promesse autrefois, lorsque Xehanort avait pris possession de ton corps la première fois. Ton esprit enfermé dans ton armure, piégé à la Nécropole des keyblade, tu répétais sans cesse « _Aqua, Ven, un jour j'arrangerai tout_ ». Tu respectais cette promesse, mais pas celle de m'épouser. Pourquoi m'avais-tu dit cela alors ? Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir parlée de ce plan dont semblaient être informés Sora et Riku ? Probablement parce qu'à cet instant, vous ne l'aviez pas encore échafaudé. Et puis, tu savais que m'en parler m'aurait influencée sur la bataille finale.

Et tu avais raison

Mes sentiments ont parlé tout seul lorsque je t'ai vu porter à tes lèvres cette fiole contenant un poison mortel :

« Terra, non, ne nous abandonne pas encore »

Cette simple phrase faillit causer notre défaite. Tu as hésité, Xehanort profita de cette faiblesse passagère pour reprendre le dessus sur ton corps. Immédiatement, il jeta à terre le récipient qui aurait dû être l'outil de ta rédemption. Son rire sarcastique résonnait, et moi je réalisais qu'à cause de mon affect, mon amour trop grand pour toi, j'ai failli mener le monde à sa perte.

Déjà bien épuisés par leur précédent affrontement, Sora et Riku, ainsi que Ventus, combattirent cette nouvelle menace avec hargne. Moi, je suis restée en retrait, culpabilisant, persuadée que tu étais en train de me maudire. Au final, mes trois jeunes amis s'écroulèrent, complètement épuisés, tandis que notre ennemi jubilait et levait sa keyblade pour les achever. J'avais fait une erreur, il était de mon devoir de la réparer. Sans réfléchir, j'ai subitement bondi sur ton dos, m'accrochant à toi par ton cou, te serrant à t'en étouffer. Toi, ou plutôt Xehanort, se débattit pour me faire tomber, mais pas question de te lâcher :

« Combats-le, Terra » te suppliais-je à l'oreille.

Au final, il réussit quand même à me mettre au sol. Tes yeux, ou plutôt ses yeux jaunes et effrayants, m'ont regardée avec haine. Un regard qui me donna presque froid dans le dos :

« Tu seras la première à mourir »

Je serrais ma keyblade dans ma main, prête à parer ton attaque, même si ma fatigue et nos différences de force physique laissaient présager ma défaite. Mais ton corps s'est soudainement arrêté. Ta keyblade brandit au dessus de ta tête, tu ne l'abaissais pourtant pas sur moi. Le visage crispé, tu semblais en proie à un conflit intérieur :

« Tu ne la toucheras pas »

Cette fois, c'était ta voix. Tu reculais pour m'éloigner du danger, puis tu t'agenouillas, la tête entre les mains, comme pris d'une terrible migraine :

« Aqua, achève-moi »

C'était la seconde fois que tu me demandais cela. Toi qui connais mes sentiments, tu me parais absolument ignoble, mais je sais que chez toi prime ton désir de vaincre. Ce côté justicier, c'est ça que j'aime chez toi. Et comme j'avais déjà commis l'erreur de tous nous perdre, je me suis relevée et j'ai brandi bien malgré moi ma keyblade sur toi avant de penser que tout ce qu'elle fera, c'est t'ôter le cœur avec celui de Xehanort. Cette vermine serait encore capable de se trouver un nouvel hôte. Pour le faire disparaître, je devais anéantir sa prison. Je devais tuer ton corps, et tout ce qu'il possédait.

La fiole de poison ayant été cassée, je décidais d'utiliser un sort d'arsenic. Le poison te tuait à petit feu, et tu souffrais, même si tu faisais tout pour ne rien laisser paraître. Je pensais également t'administrer un sort de Morphée, mais tu m'arrêtas. J'ai cru un moment que notre ennemi avait profité de ta souffrance pour reprendre possession de ton corps, mais non. C'était bien toi, ton regard bienveillant et ton sourire malgré la douleur :

« N'en fais rien Aqua, je veux vivre ce moment avec vous tous. »

En titubant, tu as marché vers Sora et Riku avec lesquels tu as échangé accolade et clin d'oeil, puis tu as ébouriffé la tête de Ven comme autrefois. Notre petit frère souriait, apparemment très fier de toi. Il était probablement triste lui aussi mais n'en montrait rien. Au final, je fus la seule qui succomba à mes émotions. Je me jetais dans tes bras, te répétais que je t'aimais et que je ne t'oublierai pas :

« Tu es digne du statut de maître de la keyblade.

- Je sais, le maître vient aussi de me le dire, mais l'entendre d'un autre maître me touche vraiment. C'est grâce à toi. Sans ton appel, je ne serai peut-être pas revenu. Tu m'as aidé à réaliser mon rêve Aqua, merci »

Tu m'embrassas avant de tomber genoux à terre, m'entraînant avec toi. Tu as décidé de mourir dans mes bras. Tu m'aimais toi aussi, je t'ai entendu le chuchoter dans ton dernier souffle. J'en oubliais toutes tes fautes passées, et il ne resta que mes erreurs…

C'est moi qui t'aie tué

Que tu es cruel, tu m'as laissée seule et remplie de remords.

_Je n'suis plus sur de ce qui nous est arrivé_  
_J'y pense tous les jours, j'ai même peur d'accepter_  
_J'ai gardé le meilleur et enterré le reste_  
_Effacé tes erreurs, oublié tes promesses_

Repenser à ça me coupe l'appétit, et comme chaque matin je me contente d'avaler mon thé. Je lave ma tasse et me dirige vers le hall où je crois entendre le bruit de keyblade qui s'entrechoquent. Probablement mes deux élèves qui s'entraînent dès le matin à la fraîche, déterminés à passer maître dès que possible. Après tout, même si les mondes sont en paix, on n'est jamais à l'abri d'une nouvelle menace. Et aussi parce que c'est resté le rêve de Ventus, notre très cher ami et petit frère de cœur, toujours aussi dynamique et rapide dans ses attaques. Huit mois depuis son réveil, et j'ai l'impression qu'il a pris en taille, en muscle et en maturité. A croire qu'il rattrape ses dix années de sommeil d'un seul coup. Après tout, il est censé avoir vingt-quatre ans. Bientôt il me dépassera, ça risque de me faire un choc. Il rêve de te ressembler, même si à mon avis il n'a pas le physique pour atteindre ta carrure. N'empêche qu'il est devenu très fort. Au moins autant voire plus que moi en combat, mais en magie je reste la meilleure. Que veux-tu, c'est ma spécialité, et c'est ce que j'apprends aussi à ma nouvelle élève qui se débat comme une acharnée mais qui ne peut rien face aux attaques rapides de Ventus. Elle est vaillante mais encore trop inexpérimentée :

« Tu abandonnes déjà, Kairi ? » la défia Ven avant d'esquiver un sort de glace.

Je souris. Les voir me rappelle le temps où c'est toi qui te chargeait de la formation de Ven. Rien n'a vraiment changé ici. Notre monde s'est automatiquement reconstruit lorsque j'ai déverrouillé la serrure du manoir Oblivion. Dommage que le maître et toi ne soyez plus là pour le voir.

Je reporte mon attention sur mes élèves. La jeune princesse de cœur semble à bout de forces. Essoufflée, les mains sur ses genoux, je lui lance alors pour l'encourager :

« Kairi, tu y étais presque. La prochaine fois, tu l'auras »

Oui, rien n'a vraiment changé ici. Ton départ fut comblé par l'arrivée de cette jeune fille plus robuste qu'elle n'en donne l'air. Quelle surprise lorsque je l'ai vue débarquer à la _Contrée de Départ_ deux mois auparavant, amenée par le Roi Mickey à qui elle avait érigé une lettre pour qui l'y emmène. Elle disait qu'elle voulait se perfectionner dans le maniement de la keyblade et passer Maître un jour.

Je t'avoue que je suis d'abord restée sur ma défensive. J'ai eu du mal à la croire, pensant à un caprice d'adolescente. Elle n'avait aucune raison de se trouver ici. N'avait-elle pas une famille sur son île ? Des amis et activités propres à toutes jeune fille normale ? Et puis, n'était-elle pas amoureuse de Sora ? Pourquoi s'éloigner du garçon qu'elle aime, elle qui a la chance de pouvoir vivre à ses côtés ?

Je l'ai jugée trop vite, je le reconnais. J'étais sans doute encore trop profondément affectée par ta disparition. Aussi, je n'ai pas hésité à lui poser la question, non sans y ajouter un ton de reproche :

« Pourquoi cette envie soudaine ? N'as-tu pas d'autres intérêts ? La voie que choisissent les porteurs de keyblade n'est pas toujours rose.

- Je le sais, j'en suis consciente, avait-elle répliqué sans vaciller. Mais donne-moi ma chance, je te promets de m'entraîner et progresser rapidement afin de ne pas être un poids. Si une nouvelle menace éclate, bien que je souhaite que non, je ne veux plus rester en arrière. Je veux aider et combattre.

- Et Sora dans tout ça ? »

A peine ai-je évoqué le nom du jeune garçon aux épis que son visage s'est assombri. Je connaissais cette expression peinée et je regrettais immédiatement ma question :

« Il n'a pas de besoin de moi, puisqu'il a Riku. »

Il est vrai que les deux garçons semblaient très proches. Ca allait donc au-delà de l'amitié :

« S'il avait suffit que je l'aime, je n'en serais pas là. »

Elle me conta ces six derniers mois depuis la fin de la bataille. Son récit me toucha, le trouvant plus tragique que le mien, ou plutôt le nôtre. Moi, j'ai eu la chance d'être aimée, même si c'était bref. Kairi, elle, se traîne un amour non partagé. Avec tendresse, je lui ai caressée ses cheveux, doux comme la soie. Un geste qui me manquait puisque Ven ne me laisse plus le faire, jugeant qu'il n'est plus un enfant.

Je regrettais de porter des mitaines, car je n'avais jamais senti une telle finesse. J'avais l'impression que c'est moi qu'on câlinait avec une plume. C'était une simple caresse, mais elle éveilla en moi des sensations que je n'avais plus connues depuis ta disparition. Et lorsqu'elle leva les yeux vers moi, je fis presque un mouvement de recul. Ses iris bleus, plus foncés que les tiens, semblèrent me lancer une décharge qui m'électrisa le corps entier. Je comprenais la signification de ces réactions, mais je me suis empressée de les rejeter avant qu'elles ne prennent trop d'emprise. C'est toi que j'aime, Terra. Te sentirais-tu trahi si je cédais à cette pulsion, ou bien serais-tu rassuré de voir que je me reconstruis ?

J'ai juré de toujours t'aimer et d'honorer ta mémoire. Je me cache derrière cette excuse et bien d'autres, comme par exemple le fait que Kairi soit une fille tout comme moi. Non pas que l'idée me dérange, mais elle ? L'homosexualité de Sora et Riku la gène, et elle est attirée par les garçons puisqu'elle aime Sora… Oui mais moi aussi je t'aime Terra, et pourtant…

Non, ce n'est pas ça. Je me donne mille excuses pour ne pas succomber, mais je connais les vrais raisons qui me poussent à résister à ce phénomène chaque fois que je la vois, toujours plus belle et femme chaque jour.

J'ai peur. Non pas qu'elle me rejette, mais j'ai peur de trop m'attacher à elle et la perdre comme je t'ai perdu. Si encore elle n'avait pas été une élue, mais deux keyblade sont de trop dans une relation. Je l'ai appris à mes dépends. A cause de cette arme sacrée, toi et moi avons été si longtemps séparés avant de nous aimer, puis de nous quitter trop tôt. C'est à cause de ce pouvoir que tu n'es plus là aujourd'hui, Terra.

_Quand le jour me réveille_

_Et qu'il m'offre encore ses plus beaux éclats_  
_Le vide est le même, tu n'es plus là_  
_Dans le monde de mes sommeils_

_Je respire mais je sais que je n'vis pas_  
_Plus rien n'est pareil_  
_Quand tu n'es plus là_

Kairi est une fille si dynamique, pétillante, rafraîchissante. Je pensais l'éviter mais elle venait toujours vers moi, et je n'ai jamais eu le cœur à la repousser. Elle semble se plaire ici. Elle a décoré sa chambre avec goût, parle beaucoup de tout et rien, pose de nombreuses question sur la keyblade, sur ses pouvoirs et son histoire. Sa bonne humeur est contagieuse, sa lumière pure réchauffe mon cœur brisé. Peut-être est-là sa manière de surmonter son propre chagrin. Elle n'a plus rien à voir avec la fillette chétive que j'ai sauvée autrefois au Jardin radieux. Elle est jeune, mais elle est bien plus forte que moi, et je ne l'en admire que d'avantage. Malgré mes réticences et mon accueil peu aimable, elle et moi sommes devenues rapidement proches. Petit à petit, mon attirance évidente pour elle surpasse le stade du physique.

Elle affirme que je suis son modèle, qu'elle veut adopter un style de combat comme le mien. Elle s'entraîne avec notre jeune ami pour améliorer son endurance et sa rapidité, mais son principal atout au combat réside dans les sorts magiques dont je suis l'enseignante. C'est un vrai plaisir. Kairi est une élève consciencieuse et douée. Ven n'ayant plus spécialement besoin de moi dans sa formation, je me concentre exclusivement sur elle. Chaque jour, elle m'aide à me reconstruire, elle me donne un nouveau but, elle comble le vide dans ma vie que tu as laissé, bien qu'il me rattrape le soir lorsque je me couche.

_Quand le jour me réveille_

_Et qu'il m'offre encore ses plus beaux éclats_  
_Le vide est le même, tu n'es plus la_  
_Dans le monde de mes sommeils_

_Je respire mais je sais que je n'vis pas_  
_Plus rien n'est pareil_  
_Quand tu n'es plus là_

Chaque jour, notre entraînement consiste en un combat où la magie doit primer à l'instar de quelques coups de keyblade. Un moment précieux pour moi. Kairi qui combat me semble encore plus belle. Mais aux premiers signes de fatigue, je n'hésite à interrompe notre séance :

« Faisons une pause Kairi, lui ordonnais-je en faisant disparaître ma keyblade.

- Non, je peux encore, insista-t-elle pourtant à bout de souffle, n'ayant même plus assez d'énergie pour réaliser le moindre sort.

- Ne force donc pas tant, nous ne sommes pas en guerre. Tu peux prendre ton temps pour apprendre…

- Non, coupa-t-elle… Je ne suis pas encore digne…

- Est-ce les honneurs que tu cherches ? Si tu suis cette voie, tu n'arriveras à rien. Nous les élus de la keyblade, nous devons protéger la lumière. Pense à ton prochain, ne pense à ton propre intérêt.

- Je sais tout ça. Aqua, je veux atteindre ton niveau et devenir un maître de la keyblade de ton envergure.

- Et que feras-tu à ce moment-là ?

- Premièrement, je volerai ton cœur »

Je reste sans voix. Ca ne ressemble pas à Kairi de faire de sombres projets comme celui d'arracher le cœur d'une personne. Dans son cas, cela sonne plus comme une déclaration :

« Et pourquoi ? demandai-je encore.

- Quand j'étais enfant et que tu m'as sauvée, j'ai pensé à cette époque "_un jour, je serai comme elle_". Je suis venue ici parce que j'avais besoin d'un nouveau but dans la vie, et j'ai immédiatement pensé à toi. Tu m'as accueillie, tu me donnes de ton temps et de tes connaissances.

- C'est le devoir d'un maître…

- Mais plus que ça, tu me rends heureuse. Oh, Ven aussi bien sûr, et j'étais aussi heureuse sur mon île, chez mes parents ou avec mes amis. Mais avec toi c'est différent. Tu es belle, tu es forte tout en étant douce et attentionnée. Tu as fait preuve d'un immense courage pour sauver l'univers. Moi-même, je ne sais pas si j'aurais été capable de le faire. Tu es tout ce à quoi je rêve de ressembler, tu es mon idéal. Je t'adore vraiment. Je veux briller à tes yeux, je veux que tu me regardes. Je veux devenir une femme digne de me tenir éternellement à tes côtés pour protéger la lumière.»

Là c'est sûr, elle me fait une déclaration. Vraiment, je n'aurais pas cru que ce soit elle qui me fasse vaciller. Je tente de contrôler l'émotion qui me submerge avant de lui tourner le dos et lui dire :

« L'entraînement est finie pour aujourd'hui, tu as trop dépensé d'énergie. »

Devant son air désabusé, j'ajoute en souriant :

« Si nous allions nous restaurer devant un goûter »

Son sourire aussi radieux que son monde d'origine finit de m'enchanter définitivement. Je le lui rends sa risette, pensant intérieurement que grâce à elle, je réussirai à faire ton deuil. Tu m'as aimée et rendue heureuse, Terra. Tu resteras toujours mon premier amour, une personne très importante pour moi. Mais la vie continue et la lumière m'attend. Oui, c'est elle m'a appelée et guidée. Et alors que nous marchons côte à côté, je pense intérieurement :

« _Tu as déjà volé mon cœur_ »

\******/

**Note de l'auteure : **Merci d'avoir lu

J'avais pensé encore faire un troisième chapitre pour mieux développer la relation Aqua/Kairi ensuite, mais pour le moment je manque d'inspiration, je n'ai que des petites idées. Peut-être en ferais-je une autre fic à part une de ces jours, si le cœur m'en dit.


End file.
